The overheard conversation
by elmocrazy2010
Summary: Amy overhears a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear. Sheldon gets pissed off when he finds out about. Will the Big Bang gang try to make it up to them or will they loose the couples friendship? Shamy
1. Chapter 1

Amys point of view

A teary eyed Amy Farrah fowler was driving home from a terrible afternoon. It was raining hard and she could barely see through her had the worst day in the lab and she was looking forward to Thai food with her companions. "Boy" she thought , "was I wrong." She couldn't help but remember what happened just a few minutes ago.

*_flashback*_  
_Since everyone was already at 4A , she volunteered to go fetch the Thai food. She ordered everyone's order especially Sheldon's order which took a lil extra time to make. Her boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her praying mantis look a like partner, was going to be a lil late but called in advance._

_As she returned to 4A, she heard laughter from all her friends. She couldn't help but smile thinking about how lucky she was to have friends like them. Just as she put her hand on the door knob, she could here a comment that made her movements stop. Thanks to sheldon who was teaching her his Vulcan hearing , she could hear everything._

_"Where's Amy freaky fowler" a hungry Howard asked, "it's bad enough that we have to pretend we like having her around."_

_"I agree" said a voice that sounded like Leonard," we've been through enough and then sheldon decides to get a girlfriend that looks like she's In her 60s with so much clothing." You could hear snickering from all the group._

_"Aw come on guys she's not a freak" Amy heard penny say. When she heard all the comments her heart was sinking with every single one. Surely her bestie would come to the rescue. "She's a giant weirdo to! I think she has a girl crush on me it's really weird and makes me uncomfortable." Ouch that one hurt._

_"I felt bad for her so i decided to include her in the group, boy was that a big mistake!" A lil squeak came out from Bernadette._

_"She's also ugly! I could never get her to try make up on! I mean honey it was for a good reason!" Laughed a very amused penny._

_"I think sheldon could do a lot better" came a reply from raj and everyone could be heard agreeing with the statement ._

_Amy had heard enough and decided to leave as soon as possible. She ran down as fast as her legs could carry her, with tear stained face but she bumped into sheldon and she kinda stumbled back. "Hey watchou- Amy?" A worried tall asked his tiny, much shorter than him girlfriend._

_"Hey sheldon would you mind giving the Thai food to the group I'm actually not that hungry" Amy tried smiling at him, but he knew her to well._

_"Amy I know something's bothering you" he said in a very concerned tone._

_"I'll Skype you once I get home" she promised while he simply nodded while giving her a stern expression._

_"I promise" she said and she kissed him on the cheek before she ran out to her car._

_*end of flashback*_

As Amy was distracted by her haunted memories, she didn't hear the big truck and as it was going to crash into her, she gasped and turned her stealing wheel and crashed onto side of the road, which caused her to hit her head against her steering wheel and black out. The last thing she heard was the sirens in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: alright guys so this story will get better eventually. Just putting that out there:p and if you can't picture the character like that just remember how they acted to Amy's character at first. Enough of my rambling! On to chapter 2!**

Sheldon's point of view

Sheldon was taking the bus home since he was late to Thai food night and Leonard left early. "Drat" he thought,"I didn't bring my bus pants!" Neither less he remembered to call in advance that was going to arrive tardy. How he loathed being late. That meant he was hippie, and Dr. Sheldon lee cooper was no hippie. He had a Phd for crying out loud!

He arrived at his destination and gave a few tips for the driver, that got him kicked out of the bus. As he was walking in, a petite blur bumped into him.

"Hey watchou-Amy?" He was about to lecture his petite brunette vixen about the dangers of running threw a lobby, but he could sense something was wrong with his intelligent girlfriend.

He heard her speaking about talking about taking the Thai food to the group as she handed him the bag full of food but he kept concentrating on her facial expression. Hurt. Anger. Humiliation. And sadness was written all over but disappeared as soon as it arrived.

"Amy I know something is bothering you" he began but was caught off by Amy.

"I'll Skype you once I get home" she replied, avoiding his questioning full on, he didn't want to push it out of her so he simply nodded but with a stern expression.

"I promise" she replied once she saw his unbelieving expression and kissed his cheek as she walked out the door.

Sheldon stood there watching her go and felt a burning on his left cheek, right where she kissed him. He began to smile a lil and walked up the stairs to 4A.

He opened the door and saw the whole gang there. They were snickering about something amongst themselves and noticed sheldon with the bag full of food afterwords.

"Hey wasn't amy supposed to bring the Thai food" replied Howard with a disapproving nod that everyone expect sheldon knew what it was about and they agreed.

"She was here just minutes ago" sheldon replied with a confused expression,"she was running down the stairs when I came in and gave me the food bag,stating she wasn't hungry." As he finished the air in the apartment grew tense and everyone had the same expressions. Shock. Surprise. And guilt.

Before anyone could say a word about it, Sheldon's phone rang and he answered immediately.

"Hello, Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD speaking" "Hello Dr Cooper. Are you in any relationship with Ms Fowler?" Asked the voice from the other line. "Why yes I'm Amy's boyfriend. Has something happened?" Sheldon's face grew concerned, and the whole gang was looking at him with curiosity and worry.

"Yes Dr Cooper, it's not major but Ms Amy Fowler is in the hospital right now. A truck hit her from the back and made her loose control and she hit the side of the road." "Ill be right there." And with that he threw on his wind breaker and started out the door.

"Where are you going? What happened?" Asked penny.

"Amy's in the hospital! I need to help my woman!" Came the reply of the grown Texan as he hurried to the hospital. Leaving the five friends in guilty silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: okay guys sorry i haven't posted but I barely started highschool and it's hard man. Since I have honors classes,but I'm always going to try to update this story. So please read and review :D**

* * *

Sheldon's point of view

Sheldon didn't have time to to grab his bus pants as he ran to the bus stop. He waited impatiently for the bus at the bust stop. Once it arrived he quickly went to sit down and looked out the window thinking about his life these past three years.

He never old have thought that he would care for someone other than his mee maw or himself as much as he cared Amy. Yes you read right, sheldon cooper does care about Amy, he just never knew how to express it. "I hope Amy is alright. I knew I should have stopped her once she started running." Sheldon thought as he looked at the rain fall from the bus's window. He felt a tug as his heart as he thought of Amy alone and scared in the hospital.

The bus finally made it to the hospital and sheldon ran into the building and went to the front desk immediately, out of breath from his little jog. The old nurse looked at him with concern. "Hello young man. Can I do anything for you?"asked the nurse, whose name was Margaret. "Why, yes I'm looking for my girlfriend Amy Fowler's room" he replied, with an impatient attitude.

She smiled softly at him, she knew how scared he was for his girlfriend, so she let it slide. "Level 3,Room 314." She replied as softly as possible. "Thank you ." He replied gratefully and gave a little small smile even though all he wanted to do was to cry, but he wasn't going to be weak. He had to be strong for Amy's sake.

The doctor told him Amy was awake and she was asking for him. Sheldon took a deep breath and walked inside of the room, scared of what he was going to see.

Amy's point of view

Amy felt her eyes fluttering open but she couldn't help but let out a groan of out of her lips. Her body felt heavier than what it should have. "Sheldon?" She called out, but there was no reply. She finally opened her eyes and was unfamiliar with her surroundings.

Amy started to freak out and a nurse came in by the name of Margaret(she's back lol). "Honey calm down the doctor is on his way." "I want sheldon" she half yelled out of panic. The nurse reassured her that her boyfriend was already contacted and was on his way.

Minutes passed by and she heard a soft whisper that was her name. "Amy." She looked to her left and there was her handsome boyfriend i front of her.

**cliffhanger lol so read and review! What do You think is gonna happen next?**


End file.
